Wounded
by Miss Ziya
Summary: Ezio is wounded, so he goes to Leonardo. Both are tempted.


Um, yeah. It gets pretty smutty towards the end, so if you don't like that stuff, it's time to go. Everyone else, uh, it's pretty bad, so please don't kill me.

* * *

There was something profoundly soothing about flying over the rooftops of Venezia. Even though he didn't know his way around yet, nothing mattered while he was up there. There were dangers, though. Such as becoming too absorbed in the rhythms of his body as he ran; the way his muscles stretched out to grasp the next ledge; the pleasant jolt as he landed on the next roof. So absorbed was he in these rhythms he didn't even hear the warning offered - a rare lapse in concentration for the assassin - and so didn't even have any warning when an arrow came flying his way. The quarrel buried itself deep in the back of his shoulder, making him gasp as he stumbled and fell to the ground. He landed heavily on his side, the pain from the improper landing jarring through him. Gritting his teeth, Ezio pulled himself to his feet. He was new to Venezia, and as such did not yet know the locations of the doctors. Normally he would pull himself to the rooftops to search, but with the arrow stuck as it was, he was not going to be pulling himself to anywhere in a hurry. So he made his way to the one place he knew the way to, the place he centred his explorations of the city around. How long it took, he couldn't have said; there were several times where he zoned out, only to be brought back by the sound of a guard questioning him as to the origin of his wound. All he knew was a sense of intense relief when he was able to push the door open to Leonardo's workroom. Somehow, the man always knew when it was him without looking around.

"Ah, Ezio, so glad to see... you have an arrow in your shoulder."

Ezio grunted affirmatively. God, that man could be an idiot when he wanted to be. He had the attention span of a gnat. Leonardo stared for a moment before rushing around his workshop, scattering things all over the place as he haphazardly searched for medicines. Ezio glared for a time until he realised his friend had once again become distracted, this time by some strange viridian poultice which Ezio would sooner use as a poison than medicine.

"Leonardo," he grunted, doing his best to sound threatening. Instead, he just sounded frustrated and rather like he was whining. "It's quite simple, just take this fucking arrow out."

"Yes, yes, of course, but don't you want something to numb the pain?"

"Just do it!" Ezio snarled, gritting his teeth and turning his head. He would have liked to be able to say he was stoic and silent as Leonardo removed the arrow, but the truth was he was anything but. Even the gentle press of a bandage to the wound was excruciatingly painful.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" he snapped eventually, turning to face his friend.

"Mi dispiace, Ezio, but this will hurt no matter what I do."

He managed to finish the rest of the medical procedure in what was more or less silence. It was still far too long for his liking until Leonardo clapped him on his good shoulder, saying everything was done. His hand lingered slightly longer was necessary.

"Now all you need is rest and relaxation."

"What about a distraction?" Ezio asked, a glint coming into his eyes that the genius didn't quite recognise.

"Distraction?" he questioned, moving away to his desk. Perhaps, he thought, Ezio wanted something to read. It would be a first for his friend, but nevertheless, it was always something he himself had always enjoyed. If only he could find something that wasn't of his own writing. Once again proving how easily he was distracted, he didn't notice when Ezio stood up, or when he walked over. In fact, he didn't notice anything until he turned around to see how he was doing and found himself cornered against his desk. A small, almost secretive smile now accompanied the strange glint in the assassin's eyes. Slowly but with unbelievable confidence, Ezio raised his right hand, the one with bare skin on both sides, and touched Leonardo's cheek ever so gently.

For all his extensive knowledge of the human body, even the great Leonardo da Vinci could not fathom his reaction. A strange electricity, starting from the point of contact, pulsed through his body. So hot was the feeling that pulsed through him was that it rendered the feeling of air comparable to the touch of cool water. He would have to record these observations, decipher them; later, however. For now, the emphasis was on the moment. So his mind returned to the experience, only to see Ezio appeared to be laughing at him. His attempt at indignation failed utterly, only causing the deadly man to chortle more.

"What were you thinking of, _mio amico?_" Ezio hummed, allowing his fingers to trace a path down from his cheek to the corner of his lips, then slowly down his neck. Leonardo's breath caught, and it was quite a struggle for him to remember.

"The body, and it's reactions," he managed, disturbed at how strained his voice sounded even to his own ears. Instead of wondering how a touch could do such a thing to a voice, he allowed himself to become absorbed in Ezio's touches. The assassin laughed again.

"And here I was hoping you would distract me," he teased, before leaning in so close it should have made the inventor extremely uncomfortable. Instead, he leaned in, for once in his life without thinking about it. Ezio's smile became a full-blown predatory smirk, this time becoming similar to a look Leonardo had seen on the young man's face before. It was incredibly similar to the look he gained shortly before or after one of his many romantic conquests. There was something else there though, and even though Leonardo couldn't quite place it, it comforted him. It was that unknown emotion he had detected which silenced even the feeble protests he may have attempted to make when Ezio's lips came crashing down against his own.

* * *

The hand previously on his face was pressed against his chest; the other had slid down to rest on his hips. Leonardo himself was in shock for a while, his hands gripping the desk behind him so tightly his fingers were turning white. But slowly he overcame his shock and responded gingerly, allowing himself to be overcome by the sensations. After just a moment, far too soon in Leonardo's opinion, Ezio pulled away. He seemed to be gauging the situation, looking for an advantage to press. Impatient, Leonardo decided to give him one, pressing his lips forward and moving his hands round to rest on Ezio's rear. The assassin gave a small growl of approval, slipping his tongue out of his mouth and into Leonardo's. The artist was surprised to say the very least, but pleasantly so. He ran his hands up and down, exploring Ezio's body slightly. The assassin, it seemed, had already moved on, his fingers fiddling with a clasp at Leonardo's throat. His hips, certainly, were already grinding in a rhythmic fashion against his own, driving him absolutely wild. The occasional touch of his fingers against his bare skin was driving him crazy. There was a solid thud as the cloak hit the desk, echoing throughout the workshop above the sounds of heavy breathing and thundering hearts. Ezio, however, didn't so much as pause, immediately moving on to the next piece of clothing. Leonardo took the hint; first he focussed on the weapon-laden belt, then carefully removing the weapons he had produced for the assassin. The last thing he wanted was an accidental blade in the gut. Slowly, he started fiddling with the numerous clasps around Ezio's outfit, trying to crack the code to remove the garment. It wasn't long before the two of them were naked; or at least, so they thought. As Ezio kicked off the last constricting piece of clothing, he looked up at Leonardo and started to chuckle. A look of incredulity slowly came over the artists face, covering the lust. Smiling, Ezio closed the tiny gap between them and removed the red hat that was still on Leonardo's head. They pressed lips again before Leonardo realised Ezio's hands were drifting lower and lower. He let out a light gasp followed by a deep, throaty moan as Ezio's hands connected with his cock. Ezio smirked, gently running his fingers over the very tip. He hesitated, however, unsure of what to do next. This was one area he had little expertise in. He knew what felt good to him, yes, but to Leonardo, he had no idea. Leonardo seemed to sense his hesitation, and stepped up to the role of leader.

"There are, ah, multiple ways to do this," he explained. Ezio cocked his head to one side**, **drawing a smile to Leonardo's lips. The perplexed, almost innocent look on the assassin's face was not something Leonardo had expected to see, but it gave him a rush nevertheless. It imprinted the fact that he was in control of the situation; for once, the great assassin was entirely at his mercy. His fingers drifting southwards, he explained the first option. Dropping to his knees, he smirked up at the wide-eyed assassin. Playfully, he licked the very tip of Ezio's cock. It was thicker than his own, though perhaps marginally shorter. And definitely larger than any he had ever dissected. Curious as to what the reaction of the assassin would be, he sucked on the tip. A long, loud moan slipped from Ezio's lips, immediately followed by a single word that made Leonardo's cock twitch impatiently, reminding him of his desire.

"Leonardo," Ezio stuttered, his voice breathless. Leonardo drew back slightly, quirking his eyebrows at him. There was something about the assassin's face which suggested that he was having a hard time resisting taking control again, so Leonardo decided to use his final bait.

"Don't you want to know the third option?" he asked teasingly. The look of utter lust on Ezio's face was answer enough, though he had a distinct feeling that the initial idea may discomfort him somewhat.

"It is possible," he explained, "for... well, one man to penetrate another."

"How?" Ezio asked, looking supremely confused. His hands, however, did not stop there wandering, something which Leonardo took for a good sign. He didn't answer, merely gesturing slightly before Ezio's eyes widened in realisation.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked, and Leonardo shook his head. He had experimented, alone of course, but never had he gone so far as to actually do anything of the kind with another male.

* * *

The two men found themselves on the floor of the room, Leonardo's arms wrapped comfortably around Ezio's bare chest. Contented smiles were on both faces.

"I think my arm's feeling better," Ezio announced, and Leonardo chuckled. He carefully placed a couple of kisses going up from Ezio's chest to his face. Ezio smiled wider. "Though I wouldn't say no to another distraction."


End file.
